


Red Roses

by byeolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 19th-20th centuryish setting, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Human!Chan - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Vampire AU, Vampire!Minho, changbin's role isn't major yet but he appears frequently, hyunlix make a quick appearance, i'm proud of this byeee, the most they do is kiss hehe nothing more, the other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolino/pseuds/byeolino
Summary: Minho, a vampire, meets the human Chan who compares him to a rose. Little did he know, that human would come to pique his interest and eventually his attraction. After all...what human in their right mind would think a being like a vampire would be as beautiful and delicate as a rose?Somewhat a prequel to'Til Eternity
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with another vampire minchan piece! However, this was when Chan was still a human. Once again, this is based on the au @linonoodles is working on in Twitter. All the ideas and concepts are hers, not mine :) The setting of this fic is before **'Til Eternity** happened, btw!

When Minho was first turned into a vampire, he hated stepping outside of the chateau he resided in. The vampire who took care of him and watched over him encouraged him to get a breath of fresh air every now and then, but Minho preferred the comfort of the mysterious chateau. _Why would he go out when he was safer indoors?_

Eventually, Minho learned that other... _supernatural_ beings existed - _that vampires weren’t the only seemingly out-of-place beings_. He learned there were witches, and fairies, and elves and even spirits living among human beings. He never met any, but they were out there, and maybe they’d show themselves to Minho as friends one of these days.

Over the many, many, many years he lived as a vampire, he met a human whom he accidentally turned into a vampire (though they are on good terms now), a fox spirit, two witches, an elf and a fairy. Perhaps these were his friends, as his guardian vampire had gone away a long time ago, leaving him alone in the chateau.

Overtime, Minho learned to blend in. Contrary to legend, the sunlight did not burn him, but it certainly depleted his energy. That was why he stayed under the safety of roofs and shade when going out to town. He visited the town filled with humans every now and then, partaking in their merry-making and even enjoying the things they offered like freshly-baked bread or intricately arranged rose bouquets. People mingled with him, _unknowingly of course_ , as they had no knowledge of what he truly was. Thankfully, Minho was way past the urge to feed on human blood. He discovered, somehow, that expensive wine and _maybe_ animal blood was a good substitute for his thirst. How Minho had the means to procure such luxuries... _was not needed to be known_.

Humans became curious as to who the mysteriously handsome man was who lived in the grand chateau up in the hill, deep in the forest, not knowing that it was Minho who resided there. However, Minho made it so that rumors spread that his chateau was haunted, and all who stepped into it were killed, or that a spirit ate their souls. Thankfully, no human had dared to venture into the forest leading to his place of residence. Only his circle of supernatural friends were welcome into his home.

* * *

The charming vampire was currently going around in the town square, having a carefree and pleasant conversation with an old lady in her flower shop. They were talking about the flowers that were in full bloom when the bell to her shop door tingled. They both looked towards the figure stepping into the shop, and if Minho was a human, his heart would probably be thumping in his chest. The figure was dashingly handsome, features that were soft yet strong, eyes that were intense yet gentle. His raven-black hair was slicked back in perfection, and his clothing screamed of luxury.

“Oh, Chan!” the old lady beams, “It’s been so long since I saw you!”

Chan chuckles softly, and Minho refuses to acknowledge the fact that his chuckle sounded like heaven. “I apologize, business with my parents has been very exhausting.” Chan smiles, taking steps towards the shop’s counter, “I’ve been in and out of town on trips for their errands. At least I get to see new places.”

“Life of an aristocrat.” the old lady hums, her eyes crinkling with joy, “Well, I suppose a hug would be needed?”

“Yes, please.” Chan laughs once more, dimples showing themselves.

The old lady circles around the counter and immediately wraps her arms around Chan’s torso, and the male hugs her back. In Minho’s eyes, they seemed like a grandmother and her grandson, and quite frankly, it puzzled him. Humans had blood relatives, but this lady did not seem to have been related to this Chan person at all. Why were they so familiar and comfortable with each other?

After another warm chuckle, Chan releases his embrace and turns to Minho, “Oh, hello there. Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s completely fine.” Minho says neutrally, waving his hand in dismissal, “Carry on.”

Chan flashes him a bright smile - _bright enough to blind him_ \- before turning to the old lady, “My mother is requesting for some arrangements for camellias and roses for a dinner party this evening. I am aware of the short notice, but is it possible to be finished by then?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” the old lady grins, “Minho my dear, would you like to help me out? You have an eye for arrangements.”

Minho is caught by surprise, blinking several times to register the old lady’s remarks. They’ve only met last week, and here she was, inviting him to help her arrange flowers. Minho is about to open his mouth to decline when Chan puts a hand on his shoulder. Tilting his head, the human smiles warmly, “I would greatly appreciate the help, and so would Grammy here. I could pay the both of you if you’d like.”

 _Money? Payment?_ Minho was way beyond that and didn’t need it at all. But maybe the inviting glimmer or comforting radiance in Chan’s eyes was more tempting than he expected, prompting him to agree to the old lady’s suggestion. “I suppose I could.” Minho hums, lips curling into a half-smirk, “I’d love to kill some time.”

Chan pats Minho’s back in a very friendly way, and it takes all of Minho’s willpower to not shoot a bloody glare at the human. When Chan says something like _“you’re a good man”_ , Minho can only flash him a fake, seemingly genuine grin as he laughs as warmly as he can.

Good? Maybe. Man? Not anymore. Perhaps _“monster”_ would have been more accurate; _that was how humans depicted the supernatural anyway._

“I’m not too knowledgeable on flower arranging though.” Minho trails off, watching the old lady pick a few roses and camellias.

Chan shrugs, keeping his hand on Minho’s shoulder, “Grammy will teach you.” he smiles wider, looking at Minho as if he were a good friend, “You’ll be fine. Grammy says you have an eye, then there’s definitely potential. Come on,”

Soon, Chan’s hand is wrapped around Minho’s wrist as he drags the vampire towards the garden Grammy had disappeared into.

An hour or so went by, and Minho hadn’t realized that his witch friends were probably in his chateau, taking advantage of the fact that he wasn’t home, and they could raid his kitchen. He’s much too busy to care right now, eyes focused on a particularly deep, red rose in his hand. He can hear the old lady talking to Chan, asking about how his parents were and all that. After a while, Chan plops next to Minho on the grass, sitting on his coat while rolling on the sleeves of his white dress shirt. 

“Do you like roses?”

Minho tears his eyes away from the red rose to look at Chan. He tilts his head, lips curling into a small smirk, “Perhaps.”

“It suits you.” Chan chuckles, gesturing to Minho’s entire figure, “It’s quite like...red roses were meant for you.”

“Meant for me?” Minho raises an eyebrow, “How so?”

Chan can only shrug, his chuckles like warm honey, “I’m not too sure how to describe it, but it’s like...you look like a red rose. You’re like the embodiment of red roses.”

“Do I look like I’m colored red? Like I have petals and thorns?” Minho deadpans.

_Thorns...well, he did have fangs._

Chan shakes his head, bursting into laughter, “No, silly. Not literally! Just figuratively, I suppose.”

Minho was smart. He definitely was. _He was more than intelligent;_ he had more than 100 years of knowledge after all, but human behavior...he never bothered to understand fully. He blended in if he wanted to, but a lot of their behaviors and emotions were still foreign to him.

“What…” Minho clears his throat, ashamed of the way his cheeks feel hot. Vampire blood and bodies worked differently from humans, but the concept of blushing when flustered could be the same, “exactly do you mean, if I may ask?”

_He hated how his voice sounded so small. He was never like this._

Chan hums, eyes on the darkening sky, “Take Grammy for example. Grammy’s like the sun to me. She isn’t the sun itself, but she’s always happy and makes the townspeople smile, so she’s like the sun to us.”

“I see.” 

The human then continues, taking the red rose from Minho’s hand. He then twirls it around, and it makes Minho uneasy, praying that Chan doesn’t prick himself and bleed from the thorns. Something about Chan tells the vampire that his blood was exquisitely sweet. Minho did not want to feed on a human; he hasn’t done so in years. 

“Red roses are often interpreted as symbols of delicacy, passion, love, romance and desire.” Chan begins, trailing his fingers on the petals of the rose, “You just seem like someone who’s…”

“Desirable? Romantic?” Minho quirks an eyebrow, smirk present on his lips as it replaces his confused expression.

“Maybe.” Chan laughs, shaking his head in amusement, “You’d probably make a good lover. You also look delicate.”

_124 years of existing, and Minho has never considered romance and love. He didn’t bother. No vampire caught his eye, and quite frankly, loving a human would be preposterous._

“Maybe.” Minho repeats softly.

He hears Chan chuckling softly before using a tool to trim the rose’s stem before tucking the flower behind Minho’s ear. “Perfect.” Chan smiles, admiring his gesture, warm eyes on Minho’s features.

Chan doesn’t quite catch the unnatural red tint in Minho’s eyes that matches the rose, but he can see the beauty in them. He can see something mysterious, and being naturally curious, it draws in him like a black hole. Minho, on the other hand, is focused on the meltingly warm manner that Chan is staring at him, unsure of how to react as no human he has ever met has ever held that much intensity and warmth in their gazes before. 

In the end, the vampire flashes a charming smile, tilting his head, “I am perfect.”

“I bet you are.” Chan goes along, laughing as he gathers more flowers. 

* * *

Minho isn’t entirely sure how it happened, but here he was, holding a few bouquets of roses and peonies as he and Chan stood in front of a grand mansion’s gates. The golden gates were opened by a few butlers, but Minho stood in place, eyeing the place a bit suspiciously. “You can come in, you know?” Chan suddenly says, chuckling at the vampire.

Minho smiles gently, nodding his head in response, “Of course.”

Chan leads the way, MInho following close after. Maids and butlers are rushing about inside the mansion, setting tables and pushing carts out with various meals. Minho thinks his friends would love to feast here. Chan stops midway, quite literally in the middle of the foyer, and looks up the marbled spiralling staircase, “Mother.”

An elegant woman looks down gracefully, smiling in the slightest, “Chan, son. Yes, what is it?”

“The flowers you wanted?” Chan gestures to the bouquets, “Grammy finished them.”

His mother’s eyes fall to Minho who manages to keep the same level of intense eye contact, unfazed by the human mother’s icy eyes. Chan can’t tell what is happening, but Minho can sense how his mother is almost looking down at him quite literally. Was she jealous of the expensive coat he was wearing, with all the golden trimmings? Maybe his leather shoes looked fake?

 _“Lady, if you knew what I truly was, you wouldn’t be looking at me like that,”_ Minho thinks to himself.

Minho subtly scoffs before turning to Chan, “I believe I should be going now.”

Chan looks disappointed, but Minho doesn’t want to think anything of it. “Are you sure? Honestly, my parents won’t mind another guest for dinner. You could say I invited you as appreciation for helping with the flowers.”

Minho politely smiles, “I don’t want to impose, Chan. Thank you for the offer though. This dinner is for you noblemen and aristocrats; I’d hate to ruin it.”

“Are you…” Chan gestures to Minho’s expensive clothing, “...not of nobility?”

Minho can only smile, and Chan is not blind to miss the sadness his features hold. “It’s complicated.” Minho muses, clearing his throat before nodding his head, “Goodbye then.”

The vampire then passes the bouquets in his hand to a maid passing by before turning on his heel to walk away. “See you around!” Chan calls out, voice still optimistic as he hurries to help his household prepare for the dinner.

As Minho quietly and stealthily made his way to the forest that led to his chateau, moonlight kissing his porcelain skin, his eyes began to glow redder, mind in a frazzle with each step he took. He could see his chateau nearby, lights filtering through the windows; his friends were still probably inside. 

With a sigh, Minho reaches up, taking the rose that was tucked behind his ear by Chan. The vampire stares at the flower, the red glow of his eyes softening as his fingers caress the petals. “I’m a rose, huh.” Minho says to no one but himself, words swallowed by the vast forest.

* * *

The next time Minho was in the town square, he surprisingly bumped into Chan again. This time, it was in a tailor’s shop. Minho had gone there to have a suit made for Changbin, but it would seem like Chan had to have a suit made for himself for another socialite gathering. After their business in the tailor’s shop, they had lunch together. Chan did not question why Minho simply ordered a glass of wine.

The other time they met was when Minho was walking back from town and heading for his own home. The sky was painted a beautiful orange-purple, signalling the end of an afternoon. The vampire had accompanied Jisung and Seungmin to a gardening shop for...potion ingredients. While walking back, Chan had exited a particular shop and bumped into them. Obviously, the cheerful human greeted Minho, so the vampire had no choice but to introduce his witch friends. By then, both Minho and Chan were thinking that certainly, they were more than just acquaintances.

Random meetings became regular and planned meetings, and before Minho knew it, he started dragging his other supernatural friends into town just to meet Chan. The human definitely left for business trips on his parents’ behalf, but whenever he was back in town, he made it a point to send a letter to Minho so they could see each other. 

It came to a point that they were quite close to each other, and gazes began to linger. Touches began to feel different, and every little action was seen in a new light. Legend had it that vampires could not feel, but that was a lie. Minho felt so alive with Chan, and Chan...well, in human terms, he felt very giddy and flustered around Minho. Chan was quite bold, making flirtatious remarks that set the usually confident vampire into panic. Minho, on the other hand, was very confused and hesitant. Even if he did acknowledge these “feelings” for Chan, it simply could not be.

_Two different worlds, they would say. Much too different. The human didn’t even know what he truly was. If he did, would he think he was a monster just as every other human thought of the supernatural?_

* * *

Chan and Minho had bumped into each other once more in the old lady’s flower shop. Minho had just purchased a bouquet of red roses when Chan walked in, greeting the vampire with a bright grin, “Roses? I knew you’d be the type to love them.” the human chuckles amusedly. 

Minho hums, offering a small smile, “They are beautiful, but these are for someone else.”

“Your lover?” Chan wiggles his eyebrows teasingly, laughing afterwards.

Minho chuckles in response, shaking his head quite adamantly, “Oh, no, no not at all. A friend of mine loves flowers, and he wanted new ones for his garden.”

Technically, it wasn’t a complete lie. As an elf and fairy respectively, Felix and Hyunjin did love flowers, and they certainly liked seeing new blooms in Minho’s garden.

_But obviously, Minho had purchased the red roses for himself. Not that he’d admit that._

Chan smiles, nodding, “I see. How sweet of you.” the human then places a box on the counter and calls out, “Grammy, I brought a present from my mother. I’ll leave it here on the counter.”

The old lady acknowledges it kindly before resuming her task in arranging flowers. Chan then turns to Minho, hands in the pockets of his expensive tailcoat, “Would you like to accompany me for lunch? Since you’re already here and all…”

Minho hums for a few seconds, starry eyes glimmering when he responds, “I don’t see why not. If you don’t mind, then.”

Chan laughs, flashing another toothy grin. He gestures for Minho to follow him as he exits the shop, “Come on then.”

Minutes later, the two are seated by a quaint table in a little tea shop, and as usual, Chan doesn’t question why Minho has opted to only partake of a red-colored tea for lunch. They continue to talk as usual - as if they were best of friends. When Minho asks about Chan’s adventures for his parents’ business trips, the human is more than enthusiastic to indulge in narrating his stories.

“So, I can assume that you’ve been to many, many places already?” Minho asks after gracefully sipping from his teacup, “That perhaps, you’ve finished your adventures?”

“The world is a big place, Minho.” Chan chuckles, oblivious to the fact that yes, Minho has probably seen the world after living 124 years. The human smiles as he speaks, “I’m quite sure there are still places I have yet to see with my own eyes.”

“Of course.”

“The forest beyond our own town.” Chan points out, stirring his own cup of tea, “No one has ever stepped foot, so I am quite curious as to what is there. I heard a grand chateau lies beyond the forest, and that a mysteriously handsome individual lives in it. Though, no one has actually seen who it is.”

Minho nearly chokes on his tea, brushing it off calmly afterwards. “Yes, but the huma- _the townspeople_ say that it’s haunted or something of that sort. I live nearby and it's quite scary, if you ask me. Better to stay away, I suppose.” Minho says as neutrally as possible, sipping his tea with elegance once more.

Chan tilts his head, eyes filled with a curiosity that refuses to diminish, “I still think it’s worth exploring, honestly. Who knows what wonders and mysteries lie there!”

The supernatural, Minho wants to say, but the vampire only offers a calm smile and says, “You truly have an unquenchable thirst for adventure, Chan. It’s quite amusing.”

“Well, I am naturally curious...ever since I was a child, actually.” Chan admits, scratching the back of his head, “Curiosity and being adventurous makes life much more thrilling.”

“Indeed it does.” Minho agrees, lips curled into a smile.

Of course he agreed, mainly because he was curious with Chan as well. In all his years of living, nothing - _and no one_ \- has ever caught his interest as much as the carefree, kind, and adventure-loving Chan has.

* * *

Minho’s eyebrows twitch as his dark red eyes remain glued to an arrow stuck on the wall of his study room. The corners of his lips went from being curled up to curled down in a frown. Changbin could only look at him with a _“should you really be surprised?”_ expression, while Felix and Hyunjin were fast asleep on the velvet couch in the room.

“I let these two in my home as if it were their own, and this is what they do?” Minho sighs, rubbing his temples. 

“Well,” Changbin shrugs, yanking the lodged arrow away from the wall, “this is _nothing_ compared to what Jisung did when he first stepped into this place.”

The memory of the cheerful witch setting Minho’s garden on fire because of a spell gone wrong made him shudder in horror, shaking his head as if he was trying to erase the memory. “I swear, these imbeciles…” Minho trails off, taking the arrow from Changbin.

His vampire friend raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms, “What are you doing?”

Minho is aiming the arrow at the two sleeping figures. Even in the dark room, Hyunjin’s glimmering skin shines, and Felix’s scintillant hair is noticeable. Changbin is about to jump when he thinks Minho is going to throw the arrow towards them, but the older vampire merely crushes the arrow in his hand, letting the golden pieces fall to the floor. “Just make sure either of the two cleans this up.” Minho sighs, grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

“Are you going to see Chan again?”

Minho can’t help the smirk that forms on his lips, eyes glowing slightly redder than usual.

“Maybe.”

Humans amused Minho; always curious as to how they lived. He never considered it worthwhile to understand how they felt and behaved, but still. They were interesting to say. Maybe that was why he was so attached to Bang Chan, the aristocrat who loved going on adventures and seeing new things.

The sun had fully set, and the two agreed to meet at the border where the forest met the town, perfectly covered from gossipy eyes by the trees. Seated on the grass, the two began to talk about their day, Minho sharing a story about how Felix’s archery was getting better, while Chan spoke about how a new bakery had opened and they should go together one of these days.

What started as light-hearted conversation turned into playful banter, and Minho began to tease Chan with sarcasm and humor. Chan went along, laughing and throwing in a few jokes as well. “You probably choose to spend your time with me because you have no lover.” Minho jokes, “Aren’t lovers and significant others a essential matter for aristocrats?”

“You’re one to talk.” Chan smirks, “I’ve had lovers before. They were just...never meant to be.”

Minho hums, tilting his head in a sly and teasing manner, “Really? Are you sure that’s the reason?”

“What are you insinuating, Lee Minho?” Chan raises an eyebrow, plucking a few blades of grass and chucking it towards Minho.

“Bang Chan!” the vampire laughs, doing the same.

The two begin to attempt - key word being _attempt_ \- tickling each other, shouting incoherent words and letting bubbly giggles escape from their mouths. Minho knows a vampire can overpower a human, no matter how fit and strong a human is. But for the sake of controlling himself and keeping his true nature a secret, he lets Chan gain the upper hand. A few seconds later, Minho is pinned to the ground, Chan hovering above him as they both catch their breaths in between laughter.

_Minho’s vampire ancestors would be screaming at the fact that he let a human do such a thing, but he didn’t quite care at this point. Times have changed, perhaps._

Minho knows he can easily wriggle his wrists away from Chan’s grasps, but he puts on a show of not being able to do it. Giggling, he looks up at Chan with glimmery eyes, “How indecent of you, Bang Chan.”

Chan smiles down, eyes oozing with honey as he looks into Minho’s own eyes, “Indecent? Your mind amazes me, Minho.”

The longer Minho stares into Chan’s eyes, the redder his eyes grow. Chan isn’t sure if his eyes are playing tricks or his mind is too preoccupied with thoughts of Minho, but he catches a glimpse of this color. “Minho?”

Just before it can turn completely red, the vampire catches himself and shuts his eyes, releasing a seemingly satisfied sigh as he smiles. Chan clambers off of Minho, pulling the vampire’s arm so he could sit as well. The moonlight shines upon them, painting each one in a beautiful glow. Chan looks ethereal in Minho’s eyes, and if he didn’t know he was a human, he’d think he was a vampire or fairy as well.

Chan can’t take his eyes off Minho’s elegant features and dreamy eyes, unknown to the fact that their faces were now merely inches apart. Minho isn’t stupid, and he knows from common sense that Chan is going to kiss him. The human’s lips are so close, he can feel his breath mingling with his own.

_Minho knows better. He truly does._

_But 124 years of never feeling like this causes him to ignore all reason and logic._

He meets Chan halfway.

Minho has watched enough couples kissing when he visits town, especially during Valentine’s Day to know how kisses work nowadays. It isn’t much different from the time he was a human as well, after all. That being said, even as a human, Minho never kissed anyone.

The minute he feels Chan’s lips on his, he melts. He sighs in bliss, allowing the human to take him as he pleased. Vampires are superior, and Minho knew better than anyone that letting a human take the lead in anything was unheard of for the supernatural. _But he did_. He let Chan take the lead, confident and trusting of the human he had come to become fond of.

Chan was always confident and carefree - _a balanced and steady person._ Minho thought he would be shy and much too innocent, given his image as a high-class aristocrat from a reserved family. The human, however, surprised the vampire with how confident and bold he was at this moment. Chan raises his hand, tangling his fingers in Minho’s chocolate-brown hair. His other hand cups Minho’s cheek with so much tenderness, Minho didn’t know it was even possible. He held Minho like fine china, and it made him feel things.

The vampire grew hungrier, hands flying up to rest on the human’s surprisingly broad shoulders to pull him closer to him. Chan’s hands find purchase on Minho’s hips, pulling the vampire onto his lap. With their bodies pressed together tightly as if no force was allowed to come between them, Chan deepens the kiss, tasting some semblance of wine on Minho’s lips. The vampire found that Chan tasted of sweet sugar, pleasant and addicting in every sense. 

_He was hungry._

Minho was always proud of the fact that he has kept himself in-check for so many years, never feeding on humans and constantly able to keep his hunger and thirst at bay. 

_But tonight, gates were reopened, it would seem._

Unable to keep his thirst and desire at bay, Minho pulls away, only to sinfully lick and aggressively bite Chan’s bottom lip - his plump, pink lips that were difficult to resist. Chan’s breath hitches when he feels a sharp pain, and when Minho notices this, he freezes. He quickly cleans the blood up with a lick - it tasted _so, so, so good_ as he expected - before pulling away and burying his face against Chan’s neck. 

_He knows his fangs are out and his eyes are blood-red._

“Minho? Are you ok?” Chan asks, ignoring the fact that his lip was actually bleeding.

The vampire shakes his head aggressively, making a noise similar to a whine. Concern fills Chan, eyes wide as he gently squeezes Minho’s hips, “Minho, what’s wrong?”

_Once overcome with desire, turning his eyes back to normal and retracting his fangs often took time, and Minho did not want Chan to see this._

“No, Chan, stop.” Minho whispers, fear lacing his voice, “Please...don’t. Just close your eyes, please. Close them.”

“Minho, darling, what’s wrong?” 

_What was Minho to say? I’m a vampire and I don’t want you to know?_

“I don’t want you to leave.” is what he says, wrapping his arms around Chan’s shoulders as he buries his face further into Chan’s neck to hide his features.

“Why would I?”

Minho has never felt this. _Never_. He feels his chest constricting, heart - if that was possible - being squeezed tightly. The last time Minho cried was when he turned Changbin by accident, but now, he feels his cheeks being stained by something wet. The same wetness is felt by Chan as Minho’s tears trickle down the side of his neck.

“Minho, talk to me.”

Minho pulls away from the crook of Chan’s neck, eyes gently shut. Taking a deep breath, Minho peels his eyes open, revealing the blood-red glow. His fangs are out, little protrusions near the corner of his mouth. Minho had expected it, but the look of shock mixed with confusion on Chan’s face still managed to hurt him.

“Minho…”

“I’m sorry, Chan.” Minho looks away, refusing to look at the man, “This...a vampire _, a monster to humans._ ”

“I…”

Minho shakes his head, “I understand, but I would appreciate it if you kept this a secret. Do not speak of this, and I will never associate myself with you again. I’ll never show myself, but please, do not let the townspeople know. It’s for my safety, and for the other guys. I don’t harm humans, if it’s any consolation…”

Minho expects Chan to push him off and run away, but he certainly does not expect Chan to kiss him again. As such, he gently shoves Chan, looking at the human with confusion, “Chan?”

Chan can’t help but chuckle, his eyes crinkling as he does so. Minho continues to stare dumbfounded, eyes slowly losing their red glow. “Do you really think all humans think of vampires as evil monsters?” he asks.

“Yes…? It’s what we’re told...what we know of from history.”

“I can’t speak for others, but I certainly do not think that way.” Chan smiles warmly, “I am... _fascinated_ by the supernatural, in fact, but my parents always think I’m crazy. They think I’m wasting time thinking about it.”

“I…” Minho tries to speak, at a loss for words for once, “I bit your lip…”

“Indecent? Perhaps. Sexual? I think. But evil? Not at all. I believe it wasn’t your intention.” Chan assures the vampire.

_How was this possible? Was this human infinitely kind? Why, indeed, was Bang Chan like this?_

“You just kissed a vampire.”

“Yes, thank you for stating the obvious. And?”

“You’re a human.”

“Astute observation.”

“Chan!”

Chan chuckles, gently cupping Minho’s cheek and giving his face a squeeze. He then caresses the skin of his cheek with the pads of his thumbs, smiling much gentler this time, “I don’t know so much about the supernatural, but I can say for sure that you being a vampire doesn’t change the fact that you’re Lee Minho.”

Minho tilts his head, lips pouted cutely; a funny contrast to his chic and charming vampire image. Chan continues, “You’re Lee Minho no matter what. You’re the Lee Minho I met in Grammy’s flower shop. You’re the Lee Minho I befriended. You’re the Lee Minho I laughed with, expressed myself to, shared my stories and frustrations with. You’re the Lee Minho I fell in love with. _My rose, my Lee Minho_.”

The words seem to get lodged into Minho’s throat, jammed up and refusing to come out of his mouth. Overwhelmed with things he’s never felt before - things that should not be possible, the vampire throws his arms around Chan’s neck, pulling the human in for a tight and secure embrace. Chan finds himself laughing, coiling his own arms around Minho’s waist in reassurance. 

“It simply is not possible, Chan.” Minho’s voice cracks, “I love you too. I don’t even know if this is love, but I’ve never felt it before, but if you say that what you feel towards me is love, then I feel the same. But it cannot be. I am an immortal being, you are a mortal human. There are too many differences between us. I live almost forever, and you...”

Chan pulls away, enough to peer into Minho’s eyes, “Then so be it, Minho. It would be an honor to live my life loving someone like you. It makes time with you even more worth it then. Your true nature does not faze me, Minho. Not one bit. I love you, and that’s what matters.”

Minho tries to stifle a smile, shaking his head giddily, “It would be unfair for me once you leave me behind in this life.”

“Then at least you’d know what it’s like to love.” Chan smirks, “That you were able to make me live with joy and love.”

“Are you really not bothered by... _by me?_ ”

“No, Minho. I am not. If you were going to kill me, you could have done it so many times ago. If you were going to drink my blood, you would have done it when we kissed. I trust and love you.”

“Me too.”

“Things will be fine, Minho. We’ll take it one step at a time, alright?”

“Don’t worry, I’m 124 years old. I don’t mind waiting and letting time do its job.” Minho jokes.

Chan laughs, “124? That’s interesting. I’m 23, by the way.”

“I would be 22 in human age. Well, I was turned when I was of 22 years in human age.”

Chan smiles fondly, listening to Minho ramble about how age worked in the vampire world. When Minho finishes, he looks at Chan with curious eyes, “Your lover’s a vampire...isn’t that a disgrace to nobility? Actually, isn’t that... _forbidden_?”

“Nobody needs to know then.” Chan pecks Minho’s lip with a chaste kiss, causing the vampire to giggle, “I prefer to keep it that way. I don’t mind, because you’re better than any nobleman or noblewoman I’ve ever met anyway.”

“Why are you so willing to love someone like me?” Minho inquires.

“Like I said.” Chan hums, “You’re just Lee Minho to me. Vampire or not, you mean the world to me. I would spend all my days with you.”

Without wasting another second, Minho tugs on Chan’s neck, pulling him close for another kiss. Chan reciprocates immediately, kissing the vampire with tenderness and warmth. The leaves from the trees rustle in the wind, branches delicately swaying as their lips move in complete harmony, something Minho never knew possible. 

But when he senses the crunching sounds of footsteps on the dried leaves on the ground, he pulls away from his lover’s lips, turning his head to the direction of the sound.

“Jisung was getting worried you hadn’t returned from your little escapade,” Changbin smirks, draping his coat jacket over his shoulders in one smooth motion, “but it would seem he had nothing to worry about.”

Chan clears his throat, cheeks visibly red even under the moonlight. He may have met Minho’s friends, but he wasn’t exactly close enough to have them seeing their vampiric friend straddling his lap in an intimate exchange of kisses. “Changbin.” Minho begins, looking at the other vampire with a spark in his eyes as if a child had been brought to the candy store, “Chan is my lover now.”

Changbin isn’t too surprised, and though he feels happy about the cheery tone in his friend’s voice, he looks at the older vampire with concern, “I’m glad to know you’re happy, Minho, but does Chan here know that…?”

Chan offers a gentle smile, “He told me. So...I’m assuming then that all the friends Minho had introduced me to are...supernatural as well?”

“Minho trusts you, but can you say for certain - _assure me_ \- that we can trust you as well?” Changbin says sharply, eyes gentle yet voice firm.

Chan nods, taking a quick glance at Minho who is staring at him before turning his attention back to Changbin, “I swear on my life, you can trust me.”

“Well, if Minho trusts you, then I trust you.” Changbin grins, “You have a lot to learn then.”

“Don’t worry.” Minho stands up, pulling Chan along with him, “Channie’s a very curious and adventurous one.”

“I hope he can handle Jeongin.” Changbin laughs, “Spirits like him can cause quite a scare at first.”

“Jeongin is adorable and lovely. It’s Jisung and Seungmin I’m worried about.” Minho groans, locking his fingers with Chan’s.

Chan gives the vampire’s hand a squeeze, “What could be more intense than a vampire? I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Chan, my friend,” Changbin sighs, putting a hand on Chan’s shoulder, “Jisung and Seungmin are witches, and they have a tendency to set things on fire with their magic.”

“Well,” Chan smiles brightly, chuckling in amusement, “that’s something that doesn’t happen in the human world. Truly interesting.”

“No, _you_ are truly interesting, Bang Chan.” Minho looks at the human with wonder and adoration oozing from his eyes, “You are a wonder.”

Changbin seems to nod at the side, turning on his heel to walk back to Minho’s chateau, mumbling something like _“Chan can come over for dinner I suppose”_ , adding a quick _“I’m sure Hyunjin and Felix won’t mind sharing their meal”_ as he continues walking.

Chan turns to face Minho, gingerly kissing his nose, “So, care to tell me about your world over dinner?”

“I hope you can keep up.” Minho smirks, “Come. The boys will be delighted to see you.”

Minho knew this new development would be a big adjustment, not just on his part but on Chan’s, and even his other friends like Changbin and company. Vampire laws and rules existed, but maybe it was time for things to change. _Maybe there wasn’t any harm in loving a man who saw him beyond his supernatural, “blood-sucking” nature._ The humans frowned upon the supernatural, thinking of them as nothing but evil curses and monsters. Chan knew this as well, but contrary to what was expected, he did not see Minho as a threat. He did not see the need to drive a stake into his heart. _He wanted to understand Minho; to keep him company and be by his side just like any lover would do. He wanted to be someone Minho could find joy in, because that’s what Minho has done for him._

They were more than willing to take that step because just as Chan expressed that Minho was someone he would spend all his days with, Chan was someone who made Minho feel alive and loved as if he was not a monster humans often painted his kind as.

_He was Lee Minho, the beautiful rose loved by a human with a heart of gold._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this as much as I did! There's still a lot to cover in this au but I was not able to incorporate everything in this fic. I feel like this lacks in terms of everything @linonoodles has planned for this au; it has much more depth, so if you have any questions about it, she might be able to answer! I'm just taking what she tells me and making it into a story! Still, I hope you liked this!


End file.
